


He's Back

by creativemica



Series: Spiderman Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I'm sorry Peter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Assault, Yeah this one is a doozy, pedophilia is gross!, very sad very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica
Summary: Skip Westcott is disgusting and I'm just fuming.I'm not very good at descriptions but I think you know what this is gonna be about so please read the tags cause y'know all the warnings are in there!
Series: Spiderman Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754482
Kudos: 93





	He's Back

Peter walked into English and sat down it was his last class of the day, and unfortunately was a class he had by himself, no MJ, no Ned, and thankfully no Flash. Then a new teacher walked, Peter felt something in his gut leap, this guys face was almost familiar but Peter just shrugged it off. 

“Settle down class! I am your teacher for these coming months as Ms Warren has had an accident and won’t be returning to school for the rest of the year!” The male teacher stated. They class erupted into hushed whispers but was silenced with a clap from the teacher “So I’m Steven Westcott but people call me Skip but you can call me Mr Westcott” He said. Peter’s almost fell out of his chair, he- who!? No he- he can’t be here he’s gone..! Peter felt his stomach erupt into butterflies, his head feeling light and heavy at the same time. 

He needed to just keep a low profile, maybe he won’t remember him. Mr Westcott had already started going through the role and then said “Peter… Parker? Huh” Peter shakily raised his hand “H-here sir” Skip looked up with a twisted grin “You’ve grown up haven’t you!? Last time I saw you, you were about 10? How’s it going Einstein?” Skip asked 

“G-good”   
(btw Peter is 15 almost 16) 

And just like that Skip carried on reading the rest of the role and just taught the class like any normal person. 

But then at the end of the class ‘Mr Westcott’ asked that he remain behind, Peter started to feel even more on edge. 

“Y-yes sir?” Peter asked.

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it Einstein?” Skip said and then advanced onto Peter. But Peter put his hands up and pushed him back “S-stop Skip, leave me alone!” Peter’s brain was buzzing, he couldn’t think straight, his strength was just gone, he was back to when Skip had first started to touch him. He felt those hands start to snake over his body, he curled up inside his mind as the disgust filled him. 

\-----------------------------------

Peter walked out of the classroom his face hollow of emotion, inside he felt disgusted and dirty. He was terrified but also nothing, just nothing. It was all to familiar, being stuck with him, his disgusting hands roaming his body, his revolting, wicked chuckle. Peter quickly walked over to the black audi, Tuesday’s were Tower days, great. Peter shook himself, trying to get the feeling of Skip’s hands off of him, he silently climbed into the car. 

An annoyed Happy turned to him about to question but noticed the kids quietness “You.. okay kid?” Happy asked hesitantly.

“Hey Happy, yeah I’m fine sorry for keeping you waiting Ned was just showing me a few things for Bio.” Peter replied trying to appear happy and light which worked for the most part as Happy turned and started driving but not before he shot one last concerned look at Peter how was just staring out the window already lost in thought. 

\-----time skip cause all they do is ride in the car in silence, Peter is just huddled in his mind and replaying every moment with Skip----- 

When the car pulled to stop outside the tower and before Happy could turn to the kid and ask him if he was okay one last time Peter was halfway to the entrance. Happy sighed but reluctantly drove off as Peter entered the building. 

Peter walked towards the elevator, waving to the two receptionists, Michael and Jeremy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) who waved back enthusiastically. 

He walked into the elevator and asked Friday “The floor Tony’s on please Fri” which Friday responded with “Of course Peter” and soon Peter was walking into Tony’s lab, the smell of caffeine, motter oil and sweat filled his nose. 

“Hey Mr Stark!” he called out, trying to shove the recent events out is mind, only managing to suppress a grimace as he felt Skip’s hands still roaming on him. “Hey kid! How was school?” Tony said has his lower half poked out from under a car. 

“I-it was cool, it was just school!” Peter said quickly, to quickly if Tony was paying full attention and wasn’t stuck under a car just playing around with it. 

“Whatcha up to?” Peter asked as he walked over to where Tony was working on the car. 

“Just messing around, killing time before you came and we could do the fun stuff!” Tony said as he rolled out from under the car seeing Peter frowning for a miller second but soon was replaced with a grin 

“Nice!” 

Tony cocked an eyebrow, “You good kid, not as.. Chatty as usual.?” 

“I’m fine Mr Stark, what did you want to start working on?” Peter said, desperately trying to change the subject with much success. 

“Oh right! So I was thinking we could start with fixing up your suit from Saturday, you need to stop getting stabbed Pete, my old heart can’t take that much stress! Then we could start making a few modifications, bounce some ideas!” Tony explained, Peter nodded

“Sounds cool!” 

And then they started working, Tony glancing over at Peter every so often at the kid’s unusual silence and not so bubbly energetic energy. But just blamed it on him being stabbed just 3 days ago. 

\-----------------------

What Skip was doing to Peter carried on for about 2 months, every Tuesday and Friday Peter had English last and was kept back with ‘Mr Westcott’ to ‘have a little chat’ or ‘a catch up’. None of the students payed to much attention as it was last period and when on a Friday it was even more of a want to get out of there ASAP. 

It was one particular Friday that Happy had been waiting for about 40 minutes until Peter stumbled out of the school. It was quite obvious he had been crying and Happy wasn’t sure if it was in his place to ask the kid about it. Over the past 2 months he found that he had to wait quite a while, he would have to talk to Tony when the kid left Sunday. 

(on most weekends Peter stayed over at the tower with Tony AND the Avengers) 

\----------------

Peter rushed to the bathroom, and he just broke down, he didn’t want to keep Happy waiting but he knew that if he didn’t give himself time he would probably break down in the car or at the tower.

He lowered himself to the ground in the corner and curled up trying to get his hands off of his body. He sobbed, feeling helpless, so vulnerable and weak, he wanted to stop Skip but couldn’t he didn’t want to use his powers and actually hurt him seriously or worse kill him. 

But he wanted it to just stop, he wished that he could just disappear. 

He took a deep breath, two, three. Then he shakily got up checking his phone to see the time flashing 3:43 pm, shit, Peter washed his face and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up from his previous state. He ran his hands through his hair so it wasn’t so disheveled, he refrained from really looking at himself, he didn’t want to start feeling that disgust again. 

Peter stumbled down the stairs not looking back at the building looming behind him and hauled himself into the black audi. “I’m so sorry Happy I offered to - uhh - help the teacher clean up?” Peter said, it came out more of a question than an answer but Happy just turned and started driving. 

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help the kid so all Happy was going to do was tell Tony. Who seemed to know what he was doing ¾ of the time they were around the kid. 

Peter sunk down in his seat, and closed his eyes, he was exhausted as he hadn’t been getting much sleep. 

The memories just crept into his mind and engulfed every thought, he woke up from nightmares and just couldn’t find it in himself to enter sleep again. But he found comfort in going far away from him and towards somewhere he knew he would be safe. His mind fuzzed and slowly he entered a dreamless sleep.

\--------------

Hand’s grabbed him, gripping, dragging across his skin, lips wandering his body, unwanted contact, unwanted sensations. No stay away, leave me alone, no! 

\-------------------------

Peter woke up with a gasp and found that they had stopped at the Tower already and Happy had turned to him concern written across his features. 

“Seriously kid are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Happy just getting tired of school, y’know boring school” Peter said, with an awkward laugh. Happy just turned back around with a defeated sigh as Peter leapt out of the car and to the Tower. 

Peter walked out of the elevator and into the living room where all the Avengers were lounging around. 

A bunch of varying greetings were thrown at him ranging from “Hey Pete!” to “How was school bud?” extra. 

“Hey Guys, I have some homework to finish off so I’ll be out as soon as I can,” Peter said, his emotions were building up and he just needed time by himself. 

“Aw what? Come on homework can wait!” Clint whined “Let’s train instead!” he insisted 

“Sorry Katniss, I need to do this otherwise I’ll have to do it during the weekend.” Peter said shrugging his shoulders as he turned to face Clint while walking backwards then turning back and rushing off to his room. The reality was that Peter didn't have any homework this time (thank frick) but he just needed time to recollect his emotions, he didn’t want to burden the team with it all. 

Peter opened the door to his bedroom and chucked his back over at his desk, he proceeded to flop down on his bed. 

He let out a heavy sigh and then let his emotions wash over him, tears already dripping down his nose, he sat up and hunched his back over. He hugged himself trying to forget the feeling of the hands, trying to feel less dirty. He felt disgust at himself, he was almost getting over Skip until he came back and effed up his life more. 

Love that. 

Peter let out a soft sob which soon turned into a sobbing fit that he muffled into his pillow. And if you are wondering why Friday isn’t alerting Tony is cause well (storyline) and everyone needs time to cry and be by themselves and she isn’t sensing that Peter is a threat to himself or in danger so therefore it’s quite fine in her books really. 

\------------------------

“Peter, Capiscle has announced it is dinner” Friday said, Peter had stopped crying about an hour ago? 

His eyes were dry and itchy, his throat bone dry and is face felt crusty from all the tears. 

He walked into the bathroom and quickly took a look at his face and shit he was looking rough! He cupped his hands under the running water and washed his face and BAM! He still looked pretty rough, his eyes were puffy and red rimmed, his lips were chapped and you could vaguely see the red tear tracks. 

He just hoped that the others would mind their business, so pretty much he was fucked. 

Peter entered the dining room where all the Avengers were just sitting down (so the people present are Steve, Tony, Bruce, Nat, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Thor, Pepper, and Rhodey) and talking happily to each other. 

Then Sam turned and caught sight of Peter walking in and immediately greeted him “Hey Pete!” all the Avengers then turning away from their conversations to send a quick grin and greeting. They all then noticed Peter’s face, red irritated and puffy eyes, they even noticed the slight tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“Peter you okay there bud?” Steve said, his eyebrows knitting in concern. 

“Oh yeah I’m fiNE” Peter’s voice cracked and wavered slightly making him wince and turn his head to the side and looking at the ground. 

“Hey kid, it’s alright what’s wrong? What happened?” Tony asked getting up but Peter lifted his head and just put massive grin on his face.

“It’s fine honestly, just uh teenage emotions, nothing bad happened! I just needed just sometime, I’m all good now though” Peter said lying through his teeth as he gave a goofy smile and thumbs up. They smiled slightly and they all ate like normal, laughing and yelling and jokes. But neither of the Avengers couldn’t not send concerned glances at Peter who was smiling put picking at his food, but still ate most of it, I guess. 

“I think I might go to bed early, maybe we could train tomorrow?” Peter said, not missing the worried glances the others shot at each other.

“Sure kid, just you can come to any of us if you need anything, if you want to talk, alright?” Tony said. Peter forced a smile “Of course!” Then he turned around and walked down the hall but was soon tackled in a hug by Thor then Clint then Wanda then Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Steve, Vision, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey. He laughed and smiled as he relaxed into their embrace and let out a yawn, he was genuinely tired but he knew he would wake up from a nightmare sooner or later. 

\--Peter now has left the tower after another amazing weekend with the Avengers, hiding away in Tony’s lab and training with the team. But now he was going to have to go to school and he knew what awaited him at the end of Tuesday--

Happy came back from dropping the kid off at school that Monday morning and then decided to tell Tony what had been happening. 

(in short length Happy said the following: “Every Tuesday and Friday I have to wait about 20 mins-half an hour this has been happening for about 2 months, but last Friday I had to wait 40-50 minutes for Peter to come out and it was obvious he had been crying. Something is up with the kid please just do something Tony”)

And so now Tony had gathered all the Avengers at lunch and told them everything Happy had told him. “So I think we should go down to Peter’s school tomorrow with Happy to pick him up and go in and see what the hell he’s been doing, what’s been going on!” Tony said the team all agreeing instantly, and even though they didn't ALL need to go they all were curious and wanted to see what’s been going on with Peter. 

\-----End of the day -Tuesday----------

Peter tried to rush out the class but once more was called back by Skip, he winced and slowly turned around to face the sick grin on Skip’s face. Peter grimaced and then retreated into his mind as Skip walked up to him and it all started like usual. 

\-----------------------------

Meanwhile Tony and the Avengers were waiting for the clock to strike 3:15, as all the students would all be gone by then. And then they moved, down the hallways, Tony had seen that every Tuesday and Friday Peter had English had just prayed it wasn’t the 2 things he thought it could be. 

They barged into the english room and froze in horror, they saw this man on Peter who was sobbing, his body tense and leaning away from the disgusting mans touch.

(In a state of panic and in this situation Peter's strength is just gone because of all the emotions he feels and how he shuts down) 

“Hey! Get off of my kid!” Tony yelled all the Avengers springing into action, they yanked the man off of Peter and formed a protective circle around him. 

Skip was visibly terrified as he faced all the Avengers seething glares. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Natasha yelled “You listen to me buddy if you ever and I mean EVER even look at my kid again you will be dead in seconds got it!” Tony said taking a menacing step forward. “You're getting locked up, for good” Steve said crossing his arms and looked down at Skip with the very disappointed eyebrows™ 

Soon the cops came and arrested Skip and Peter and the Avengers were back at the tower.

And Peter cried as he told them everything Skip had done, how when he was 10 he babysat him and started doing what he was doing now. May found out about 1 and a half after that started when she came back unexpectedly and saw. Skip had gone to jail for a few months but was soon released cause the system is so AMAZING!

Plus he paid and then had his criminal record cleared cause he paid BIG dollars. (i hope you can’t actually do that) Peter then told them about what had happened over the past 2 and a half months now, they held him as he cried, reassuring him that no one would ever do that to him again. And if anyone ever even thought of it they would be six feet under in a matter of seconds. 

Peter went to therapy and slowly got better, it still haunts him but May or Ned or MJ or Tony or Pepper or Steve or, Bruce, or Nat, or Wanda, or Vision, or Bucky, or Clint, or Sam, or Thor, or Rhodey. Yeah a lot of people were there for him and still are when he needs support. 

And Peter will always be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'm sorry, we love projecting things onto other characters ahaha! 
> 
> Please if this or anything like this has/is happening to you please speak out! You're voice is valid, you aren't alone you aren't disgusting you didn't ask for it, it's not your fault. Please talk to someone you trust or call a hotline or something, you can easily find them online with a quick google search. 
> 
> I encourage you to speak out and get justice, do it while you have a chance of catching the bastard before it's too late and they can run free. 
> 
> I love you guys stay safe   
> xx


End file.
